


Fanfic of: "I Like My Coffee Like I Like My Women: Hot and Venti"

by GriffonRyder



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Choking, F/F, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffonRyder/pseuds/GriffonRyder
Summary: I read GhostedPast's fic and there was a particular line about Alcina spitting into Reader's mouth and I just couldn't not write this shameless smut. So yes, this is fanfic of a fanfic. Please read the original.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192





	Fanfic of: "I Like My Coffee Like I Like My Women: Hot and Venti"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostedPast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostedPast/gifts).



> Tried to keep as close to GhostedPast's interpretations of Reader and Lady D as I could. But also added a few lampshades jokes here and there because this is an AU and got poke fun at the actual Resi universe version of Lady D.

It was time for your weekly wine tasting or as you had been taking to calling it, wine-du-cation. Alcina didn’t find it half as amusing as you did. It certainly couldn’t be the finger-guns or ridiculous eyebrow waggle that accompanied your naming of said event...certainly not. 

You were nervous but excited. Alcina had so far hit it out of the park with the wines she had asked you to try. Nothing too out there or with crazy flavors...that wouldn’t be until later or so Alcina promised. There was certainly an innuendo in there but to stop your brain from short circuiting by the pure mommy-dom force that was Alcina...you chose to ignore it. 

So here you were straightening up your apartment; not that it was particularly dirty but idle hands and all that. Plus it gave you something to do while you waited for Alcina to arrive. 

A light knock at your door signaled her arrival. You hurried over to the door and all but wrenched it open. 

“Expecting me?” Alcina cooed at you. Ah yes, she probably heard you barrel over to the door. You feel the blood rush to your face, coughing to try and hide it a little but she just smirked, knowingly. 

“I’m just excited to spend time with you.” You say, moving to the side to let her in. She chuckled as she swept into the living room. You, like a good girlfriend, offer to take her coat and hat so she can begin to settle and while she removed the wine and her chosen glasses out of her large tote bag. You return from placing her coat and hat in your closet and go to reach for the bag to put it away as well as you had done several times in the past...but she lightly smacks your hand away from it. You snatch your hand away purely out of shock, not pain, as she smirks. 

“We’ll need that for later.” She promised. Weird but all right. 

Alcina starts your wine session by decanting the wine and aerating it before reading the blurb on the bottle she had one of her daughters write and expanding on its information. Some of it was already some of what you knew from previous sessions but damn was it hot to see Alcina passionately explain something she cared so deeply about. 

You go to reach for your glass but she gently takes your hand instead, entangling your fingers together. 

"We must let this one breathe." She whispered, "for at least 30 minutes." Alcina gently pulls your hand to her lips and presses a kiss there. You blush at the appearance of a perfect imprint of her lipstick on your knuckles. Memories of those lip marks being left elsewhere on your body causes heat to rise within, you tighten your legs together just a tad and hope she doesn't see. You instead look up at her, meeting her smoldering gaze and you know you were unsuccessful. 

She smiles. But rather than tease or make another innuendo she dives back into her explanation and you're not sure which is hotter...her addressing you being turned on or her not addressing it and leaving you with your body beginning to ache for her touch. 

It's hard to maintain focus as she tells you about the particular year she bottled the wine, she tells you about the amount of rain the grapes received that growing season and talks in length about the soil's nutritional make-up and how that affected the taste. 

"I think it should be ready now." Alcina ends her explanation swiftly and on time. The more-for-decoration clock on the wall shows it had been exactly 30 minutes. Damn she's good, though, she did say she often gave presentations at different wine gatherings so no wonder she had it down to a science. 

She pulled out the "spit cup" as you had taken to calling it for both of your use. Why she brought it you had no idea. It was always the same, you would take a taste then spit it out and then would eventually drink the glass anyways. Something about proper tasting protocol or something but it still seemed like a waste.

Alcina picked up her wine glass and handed you yours lightly clacking them together as she always did, cheers-ing for luck she said. 

"It seems like a waste." You say. She fixes you with a confused look, pausing pre-sip. "The alcohol I mean." She pulls the wine glass away from her mouth and you can't help but stare at the imprint her lips left. You wonder for a moment if you are developing a lipstick fetish. 

"Explain, pet." She says, not unkindly, but as she always had. Wanting to know the logic behind anything you say that might come out of left field. 

"I know why you're supposed to spit out the little taste you have. But to me, at least between the two of us, it seems like a waste of alcohol. I dunno. Sorry." You apologize and stare into your glass of wine suddenly feeling unsure and off-kilter. 

"Pet, look at me." It comes out sharp and clipped, an order. You look up and blush as your eyes meet hers. She always seems to regard you as a predator regards its prey but this look...while you don't know the specifics...you do know one thing...you're in for a long night. 

Alcina, without breaking eye contact, takes a sip. You can see the muscles moving in her face as she swishes it around as she moves to stand in front of you. She takes your glass from your hands and places it on the coffee table behind her. 

What was she planning?

She grabs your face, tightly, her nails digging in just enough to teeter on the edge of pain and pleasure and she begins to squeeze...just in the right way. You open wide as she "forces" your mouth open. Her face comes close to yours and you get an inkling of what she has planned. 

Alcina spits the wine into your mouth, pulling her fingers away so you can close and swallow without her telling you. It tastes incredible. 

"Good girl." She praises as you open your mouth to show that her little gift was taken with ease. Your pussy clenched at the praise. Fuck, wine class was over. 

"Fuck me, Mommy." You desperately keen, "fuck me hard." 

Alcima's eyes widen at the desperation. But her surprise doesn't last long, her hand slides itself into your hair and she wrenches back, licking a long stripe up the column of your neck before biting down hard. You gasp as she marked you. You would have to wear a bandana or a shit ton of make-up at work but you didn't give a fuck, not in this moment. 

Her mouth pulls away from your throat and you desperately grab her face to pull her into a harsh kiss, moaning as her tongue pushed its way into your mouth, dominating yours. Her other hand, the one not periodically pulling at your hair, made its way to your throat, not squeezing, but just resting there, a threat and a promise. 

Your hands, on the other hand, roam like crazy, you can't decide where to keep them for more than a few seconds. One moment they are threaded in her soft hair, the next they are trailing down her back-- you thank whatever divine power there may be for Alcina's love of backless dresses-- raking angry, red lines down her back. She gasps into your kiss and you know there will be hell to pay...but you both wouldn't have it any other way. 

She pulls away first, panting for breath and looking utterly ruined. You did that, you took the composed, prim and proper woman before you and made her wanton with lust and want for you. Her lipstick was smeared, her perfect hair was disheveled, and her dress was slipping down one shoulder. 

"Darling," she panted, her tongue darting out to briefly wet her lips, "Mommy brought a special toy today. Would you like to use it?"

You stare at her curiously, unsure what she could have brought before she turned and reached into the bag and ah, that explains why she didn't want you to put away.

She pulls out a neatly folded set of straps with a rather...thick...dildo set into it. It seemed a little bigger than what you had used previously, enough so to provide a challenge and it had never been attached to anything before, it was always by hand before. 

"Mommy really wants to use this on you, pet. I want to fuck you senseless until the only thing that matters in this world is Mommy's cock." Alcina's words are definitely affecting both of you, much to your surprise, a blush spreading across her face and down to her generous chest. She was usually much more composed.

"Yes." It comes out as a whisper, shaky with excitement. You want this more than anything. 

"Bed, sweet thing." An order or a suggestion? You're unsure how she meant it but you quickly are on your feet and rushing to the bedroom. You immediately begin to quickly take off your clothes but a hand on your shoulder stops you.

"Did I say to undress, pet?" 

You shake your head.

"Use your words, pet." She drawls, stepping back and looking you over. 

"No, Mommy." Your voice comes out small, your hands shaking with excitement. Alcina hums as she walks a circle around you, drinking you in like one of her fine wines. You don't move, even when you hear a creak from your bed signaling that she had settled onto it. 

"Well, darling. Go on. I want you to take it nice and slow for Mommy." 

You take a deep breath and turn to face her. She’s lounging on your bed like it's her royal throne, fingers idly dancing on the shaft of her chosen toy. She clears her throat and raises an eyebrow, ah right, you were busy staring...but now it was time to get busy undressing.

You begin to unbutton your shirt painfully slow; your fingers taking time, thinking about each movement, pulling at the piece of plastic and the fabric to manipulate it in just the right way and then pushing it in through the hole before moving onto the next one. 

"Just like that, you're doing so well." She praised. You swallow hard, finishing the top button and slowly pushing the shirt off your shoulders and letting gravity do the rest as it falls with a whisper of fabric onto the floor. You shiver slightly as your hand moves up your torso before lightly cupping at your bra before joining your other hand at the hem of your pants. 

You pull the zipper down slowly, practically feeling each tooth separate from one another. You undo the button and begin to slowly push your pants down before, as gracefully as possible before just kicking them off to the side. You were thankful that you had forgone socks, there was no sexy way to remove socks. 

What you hadn’t forgone was Alcina's favorite pair of lingerie. To you it was nothing fancy, just a lacy bra and matching panties in your favorite color, but Alcina went ravenous when she saw them because you had bought them for her and her enjoyment only. 

Alcina tossed her toy to the side and stood, she never could keep her hands to herself for very long. Her hands cupped and squeezed your breasts before moving around back and expertly undoing the clasp before moving the straps off your shoulders and tossing your bra to the side. 

She knelt before you, her manicured nails dragging down your stomach...revenge for her back...and to the hem of your panties. Her fingers toyed at the hem for a moment before dipping her fingers underneath and pulling down. She carefully removed it from each leg slowly and carefully so as not to cause you to fall before taking the garment and taking a shuddering breath into the moist crotch, taking in your scent.

She stood and returned back to her spot on the bed, your panties tossed aside now. She regarded you for a moment, appraising you like a fine work of art. Your fight the urge to cover up or squeeze your eyes shut, 'You're my favorite work of art.' Her words came unbidden to your mind. She took you to an art museum and you had spent hours looking and talking about all the different artworks and artists before you ended your night at your place and she pulled that line on you. You joked that your creator must have been Picasso then but she didn't find it funny and spent the whole night showing you just how much she loved your body and every little flaw that you might hate. 

"Where did you go, little one?" She asked, the very image of patience. 

Nowhere was almost what you blurted out but you knew it would not please her. The truth it was, then.

"I was thinking about the art museum."

"Oh?"

You nod, "and how you spent all night…" you trail off, embarrassed already, your fingers awkwardly entangling with each other.

"Use your words, darling." She reminded you.

"You showed me how I was your favorite work of art." You squeak out. 

A genuine smile comes to her face, "yes I did, little one. And I will continue to do that every day and beyond until you learn that you are beautiful. You are deserving of love. You are deserving of my attention." 

You smile and walk towards her and the bed, you know she didn't order you but you needed a hug. You straddle her and wrap your arms around her shoulders, squeezing tight.

"Thank you," you softly whisper. She returns the hug, her arms wrapping around your middle before one hand sneaking down to grab your ass.

"Shall we, then?" She kisses you lightly on the nose. 

"Yes." You grin wide, you can feel the dampness of your crotch beginning to soak through her dress.

With a strength and speed that almost seemed inhuman, she flipped you around and dumped you rather unceremoniously on the bed. 

"Rude." You mutter, shimmying up towards your treasure trove of pillows, leaning against them.

"No back talk. I don't have the patience to punish you tonight, pet."

Translation: Alcina is horny af and wants to fuck you until you can't walk. 

Her dress and underclothes are removed without ceremony before she crawls onto the bed and up towards you, her mouth capturing yours in a searing kiss. Her mouth pressing kisses down your throat and onto your breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth and sucking softly before moving to the other, lightly scraping her teeth against both of them as she moved her mouth away and blew softly. You moan and your hips cant towards her.

“So needy tonight. It’s okay, pet, Mommy’s needy too.” She hissed, pressing another hard kiss to your lips, biting and sucking at your lips, bruising them and marking them with her lipstick. “Tell me, little one, how do you want me to prepare you for Mommy’s cock? Do you want my hands or my mouth?” 

Your eyes widened, both were fantastic options but one definitely had a bit more potential…

“I love your hands, Mommy...but…” Alcina watched you like a hawk, “but if you use your mouth…” You take a breath, she always encourages you to speak up for what you want, “if you use your mouth then you can...what you did with the wine.” Speaking your mind with a hot woman on top of you was way more difficult than you anticipated.

“Say no more, pet. I will be happy to oblige.” Her hand shot up immediately to your chin, your mouth immediately falling open. Her mouth and jaw began moving as she worked up some saliva before spitting it into your mouth. “Swallow, slut.” You immediately follow her order and open your mouth to show. “Good girl. You’re such a good girl.” She cooed, pressing a kiss to your forehead before beginning to shuffle downward, pressing kisses down your torso and leaving blood red lip imprints all the way.

She made her way to her goal, her eyes darting to yours and smiling for just a moment before closing her eyes and licking a stripe from your cunt to your clit. You moan into your hand, trying to keep quiet and failing miserably when she gave a long suck on your clit. You cried out once again as she inserted a finger into you and slowly thrusting as deep as she could go before adding a second, her fingers twisting and curling inside of you.

“Mommy, I’m so close.” You whine. 

“You can cum when you want to, sweet one. I want you nice and ready for Mommy’s cock.” She panted.

“Yes, Mommy. Please. I want to come for you.” You keen, your hips rolling and canting in time with her thrusts and the sucking of your clit in long, harsh pulls. 

“Yes! Yes!” You cry out as your orgasm crashes over you; Alcina helping you to ride the waves of pleasure, her fingers slowing in time with your hips. Your breathing slowed as she thrust her tongue in deep into your pussy, you were slightly sensitive but you were excited for what came next. You took deep breaths as she gathered more of your cum into her mouth and scooped as much of it as she could with her fingers.

“Don’t swallow until ordered.” She warned. You would have laughed for a moment because the effort of holding your cum in her mouth made her talk a little funny...but maybe now wasn’t the best time to mention this. It would definitely kill mood and Alcina really wanted to fuck you with her new strap-on. 

Without her prompting you sit up as best you can and open wide, presenting your tongue for a perfect target. Alcina closed her mouth and began to move again.

She looms over you; her hand moving to your throat and squeezing, not enough to choke. A long, slow and thick trickle, a mixture of your cum and Alcina’s saliva fell onto your tongue. She licked her lips and just smiled wickedly, dipping down to press her lips to yours, her tongue dancing in your mouth. Alcina once again was the one to break the kiss, a thick string of your saliva, cum and her spit connecting your mouths. 

“Mommy needs to fuck you now, I want it so bad.” Alcina panted. You nod, words failing you, she was never this far gone. She moved away from you and immediately began to strap into the harness, hissing as she inserted one end of it herself and adjusting the straps. She moved to the bedside table, presumably for the lube as that’s where you normally stored it.

“Mommy, wait.” 

Alcina’s predatory gaze immediately snapped to you breathing heavily, she was a woman at the end of her rope. She needed to fuck you and soon. You stand from your spot on the bed and walk towards her and kneeling down. You lightly tug at the dildo, your hand moving up and down the shaft before moving forward and gently sucking the head into your mouth. 

Alcina let out a shuddering breath, her hand moving to gently pet your hair. Yes, you knew she couldn’t feel it necessarily but Alcina often talked about enjoying any submission you gave her. And well...it didn’t get much more submissive than you on your knees servicing your Mommy. 

You took a breath and swallowed the shaft into your throat, whimpering as you fucked your throat with her ‘cock’. You pulled your mouth off of it, panting and lapping at the head and shaft, covering it with your saliva to lubricate it. 

“Darling, get back on the bed. I can’t wait any longer.” 

You quickly jump back on the bed, lightly dancing your fingers around your entrance as she takes the lube out of your bedside table and pumping the shaft to spread it around, the rest she gently begins to apply it to your entrance, her fingers pumping in and applying it to you now. 

“Such a pretty thing, darling. I can’t wait to fuck you so good.” Your pussy clenched around her fingers, fuck you couldn’t wait. “Mommy needs you to ask for her cock, pet.” She presses another desperate kiss to your mouth. 

“Please, Mommy. I need you to fuck me. Make me cum again and again until I can’t move. I live for your cock.” 

Alcina would normally make another statement or make you perform another task but it was just proof how far gone she was. 

She lined her tip up with your entrance, parting your lower lips before pressing in slowly, just under halfway before pulling back out again. You could feel her body shaking with effort, you could feel her body’s desire to fuck you to oblivion. Another small thrust, you looked down and she was a little over half way in. The stretch felt so fucking good, a little more than you were used to but you just felt damn full and wanting more. 

“Mommy.” You whisper, Alcina’s eyes popping open, “I know you want to, please just fuck me.I know you’ll make me feel good.” 

She closed her eyes and took a centering breath, “let me know if it gets too much, little one. I want this to feel good for you. Promise me?” She whispers.

“I promise.” You press your own kiss to her nose, mirroring her action from earlier. Alcina smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. She opened them and the kind, loving woman was gone. A predator took her place and you were her prey.

“Play with your clit, slut.” She ordered. Your fingers flew to your clit, circling it with a slow and steady pace. She’d tell you to speed up if she needed it. “Good girl.” She praised, her tone condescending.

“Fuck.” You moaned.

“That’s the plan.” And she thrust her full length in a single stroke.

“Mommy!” You cried. She pulled out again before fully sheathing herself within you. She starts slow, still showing restraint and care but she was using the full length, grunting and moaning with each thrust. 

“You feel so good, sweet one.” She moaned into your ear. You could feel the beginning of your next orgasm beginning to coil within you.

“Harder, Mommy.” You gasp wrapping your arms around her shoulders, your nails raking angry lines down her back, encouraging her to fuck you harder, her hand taking the place of yours.

She obliged.

The sound of slapping flesh filled the room as she picked up the pace, you could feel her reaching so deep inside you, more than you ever had in the past. Bless her for picking up this new toy. It was definitely your new favorite.

Her thrusts quickly went from rhythmic to erratic. Her hand flew from your clit to grab at your throat. She was close. You moved your hand back to your clit and picked up the pace on your clit, you were close too.

“Cum with me, Mommy!” You cried your fingers dancing wildly as you felt your orgasm crash over you, your cunt clenching around Alcina’s length.

Alcina thrust once and then twice, her body tensing as buried herself within you, her mouth agape as she fell to her own completion.

She rolled over and tugged you into her side, snuggling with you as she caught her breath.

“Do you need anything, Alcina?” You ask, nuzzling into her neck. 

She chuckles, pressing a kiss to the crown of your head, “I should be asking you that. Did I go overboard? Can I get you some water?” 

“In a minute...I just wanna enjoy this for a moment.”

“Of course.”

“And, Alcina?”

“Hm?”

“Let me know when you’re ready for another round.”

She lets out a bark of laughter, “You insatiable minx. As my pet desires.”

You close your eyes and snuggle close, readying your stamina’s reserves for a long, and rough, night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, as a legal professional, between thinking about this fic and that damn "lawyer turns himself into a cat" video, I got next to nothing done at work today. Enjoy this smut.


End file.
